Digivices
The Digivice, short for "Digital Device" is a device from the Digimon series based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet, and it indicates that the possessor is a DigiDestined. It appears in every season of the anime, as well as the V-Tamer 01, Chronicle, D-Cyber, and Next manga, and several of the video games. Its primary use is to empower the DigiDestined's partner Digimon through Digivolution, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the character who uses them. List of Digivices Digivice (Adventure) DigiviceBase.png|Digivice (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceBase.png|Digivice (tri) DigiviceTaichi.png|Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Orange/Blue (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceTaichi.png|Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Orange/Blue (tri) DigiviceYamato.png|Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Blue/Silver (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceYamato.png|Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Blue/Silver (tri) DigiviceSora.png|Sora Takenouchi: Red/Orange (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceSora.png|Sora Takenouchi: Red/Orange (tri) DigiviceKoshiro.png|Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: Purple/Maroon (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceKoushiro.png|Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: Purple/Maroon (tri) DigiviceMimi.png|Mimi Tachikawa: Green/Orange (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceMimi.png|Mimi Tachikawa: Green/Orange (tri) DigiviceJyou.png|Joe Kido: Grey/Indigo (01 and 02) AdventureTriDigiviceJoe.png|Joe Kido: Grey/Indigo (tri) DigiviceTakeru.png|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Yellow/Green DigiviceHikari.png|Kari Kamiya: Pink/White DigiviceKen.png|Ken Ichijouji: Magenta/Purple AdventureTriDigiviceMeiko.png|Meiko Mochizuki: Black/Red JogressTaito.png|Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Purple/Light Blue (01 and 02) AdventureTriJogressTaito.png|Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Purple/Light Blue (tri.) JogressMira.png|Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa: Brown/Orange (01 and 02) AdventureTriJogressMira.png|Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa: Brown/Orange (tri.) JogressJyoshiro.png|Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Joe Kido: Purple (01 and 02) AdventureTriJogressJyoshiro.png|Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Joe Kido: Purple (tri.) D-3 D-3Daisuke.png|Davis Motomiya: Blue (02) D3-tri-Daisuke.png|Davis Motomiya: Blue (tri.) D-3DaisukeMiracle.png|Davis Motomiya: Gold/White (02) D3-tri-DaisukeMiracle.png|Davis Motomiya: Gold/White (tri.) D-3Miyako.png|Yolei Inoue: Red (02) D3-tri-Miyako.png|Yolei Inoue: Red (tri.) D-3MiyakoFate.png|Yolei Inoue: Silver/White (02) D3-tri-MiyakoDestiny.png|Yolei Inoue: Silver/White (tri.) D-3Iori.png|Cody Hida: Yellow (02) D3-tri-Iori.png|Cody Hida: Yellow (tri.) D-3IoriFate.png|Cody Hida: Bronze/White (02) D3-tri-IoriDestiny.png|Cody Hida: Bronze/White (tri.) D-3Takeru.png|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Green (02) D3-tri-Takeru.png|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Green (tri.) D-3TakeruHope.png|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Yellow/White (02) D3-tri-TakeruHope.png|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Yellow/White (tri.) D-3Hikari.png|Kari Kamiya: Pink (02) D3-tri-Hikari.png|Kari Kamiya: Pink (tri.) D-3HikariLight.png|Kari Kamiya: Hot Pink/White (02) D3-tri-HikariLight.png|Kari Kamiya: Hot Pink/White (tri.) D-3Ken.png|Ken Ichijouji: Black with a Gray Center (02) D3-tri-Ken.png|Ken Ichijouji: Black with a Gray Center (tri.) D-3KenKindness.png|Ken Ichijouji: Magenta/Black (02) D3-tri-KenKindness.png|Ken Ichijouji: Magenta/Black (tri.) D-3JogressDaiken.png|Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green with a Red Buttons (02) D3-tri-JorgressDaiKen.png|Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green with a Red Buttons (tri.) D-3JogressMiyaHika.png|Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya: Red/White with a Yellow Buttons (02) D3-tri-JorgressMiyaHika.png|Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya: Red/White with a Yellow Buttons (tri.) D-3JogressTakeIo.png|Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi: Light Yellow/White with a Red Buttons (02) D3-tri-JorgressIoriTake.png|Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi: Light Yellow/White with a Red Buttons (tri.) D-3Noriko.png|Noriko Kawada: Red (02) D3-tri-Noriko.png|Noriko Kawada: Red (tri.) D-3Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi Shibata: Orange (02) D3-tri-Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi Shibata: Orange (tri.) D-3Takashi.png|Takashi Yoshizawa: Green (02) D3-tri-Takashi.png|Takashi Yoshizawa: Green (tri.) D-3Keiko.png|Keiko Kurata: Lavender (02) D3-tri-Keiko.png|Keiko Kurata: Lavender (tri.) D-3Jun.png|Jun Motomiya: Magenta (02) D3-tri-Jun.png|Jun Motomiya: Magenta (tri.) D-3Momoe.png|Momoe Inoue: Lila (02) D3-tri-Momoe.png|Momoe Inoue: Lila (tri.) D-3Chizuru.png|Chizuru Inoue: Yellow (02) D3-tri-Chizuru.png|Chizuru Inoue: Yellow (tri.) D-3Shuu.png|Shuu Kido: Dark Blue (02) D3-tri-Shuu.png|Shuu Kido: Dark Blue (tri.) D-Power D-ArcTakato.png|Takato Matsuki (First): Red and White D-ArcUltimate.png|Takato Matsuki (Ultimate): Gold and White (strap is still red) D-ArcJenrya.png|Henry Wong: Green and White D-ArcRuki.png|Rika Nonaka: Blue and White D-ArcRyo.png|Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue D-ArcJuri.png|Jeri Katou: Yellow and White D-ArcHirokazu.png|Kazu Shioda: Brown and White D-ArcKenta.png|Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White D-ArcShuichon.png|Suzie Wong: Pink and White D-ArcAlice.png|Alice McCoy: Black and White D-ArcMinami.png|Minami Uehara: Peach and White D-ArcAiMakoto.png|Ai and Mako: Purple and White D-Tector D-ScanTakuya.png|Takuya Kanbara (First): Crimson/Black with green middle button. D-Scan2Takuya.png|Takuya Kanbara (Final): Black/Red with gold wheel and green middle button. D-ScanKouji.png|Koji Minamoto (First): Navy/White with orange middle button. D-Scan2Kouji.png|Koji Minamoto (Final): Black/Blue with gold wheel and green middle button. D-ScanIzumi.png|Zoe Orimoto: Pink/Purple with light green buttons and pink middle button. D-ScanJunpei.png|J.P. Shibayama: Yellow/Blue with yellow middle button. D-ScanTomoki.png|Tommy Himi: Green/Cerulean with orange middle button. D-ScanKouichi.png|Koichi Kimura: Gray/Black with yellow middle button. D-ScanKatsuharu.png|Katsuharu Kobayashi: Gray/Green with red middle button. D-ScanTeppei.png|Teppei Yamaguchi: Brown/Purple with light green buttons and greem middle button. D-ScanChiaki.png|Chiaki Arakawa: Blue/Sky Blue with red middle button. D-ScanTeruo.png|Teruo Kagami: Brown/Burlywood with green middle button. Data Link Digivice iCMasaru.png|Marcus Damon: Orange/White with green screen and black ring. iCTouma.png|Thomas H. Norstein: Blue/White with blue screen and black ring. iCYouShino.png|Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Pink/White with brown screen and black ring. iCIkuto.png|Keenan Crier: Purple/Black with purple screen and ring. iCMiki.png|Miki Kurosaki: Black/White with gray screen and gold ring. iCMegumi.png|Megumi Shirakawa: White/Black with gray screen and gold ring. iCYushima.png|Commander-General Homer Yushima: Green/Black with turquoise screen and gray ring. iCSatsuma.png|Commander Richard Sampson: Red/Black with crimson screen and gray ring. iCChika.png|Kristy Damon: Orange/White with green screen and black ring. Digivice Burst DigiviceBurstMasaru.png|Marcus Damon: Black/Orange with green screen. DigiviceBurstTouma.png|Thomas H. Norstein: Black/Blue with blue screen. DigiviceBurstYoshino.png|Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: White/Pink with brown screen. DigiviceBurstIkuto.png|Keenan Crier: Purple/Light Gray with purple screen. DigiviceBurstSuguru.png|Spencer Damon: Black/Gold with gold screen. Fusion Loader XrosLoaderTaiki.png|Mikey Kudo: Red XrosLoaderKiriha.png|Christopher Aonuma: Blue XrosLoaderDark.png|Nene Amano/Ewan Amano: Black XrosLoaderNene.png|Nene Amano: Lavender XrosLoaderAkariAnime.png|Angie Hinomoto (Anime): Orange XrosLoaderZenjiroAnime.png|Jeremy Tsurgi (Anime): Teal XrosLoaderYuu.png|Ewan Amano: Yellow XrosLoaderKotone.png|Kotone Amano: Pink XrosLoaderTagiru.png|Tagiru Akashi: Crimson XrosLoaderRyouma.png|Ryouma Mogami: Green XrosLoaderAiru.png|Airu Suzaki: Pink XrosLoaderRen.png|Ren Tobari: Grey XrosLoaderHideaki.png|Hideaki Mashimo: Purple XrosLoaderKiichi.png|Kiichi Funabashi: Turquoise XrosLoaderMizuki.png|Mizuki Sakura: Navy XrosLoaderZenjirouManga.png|Jeremy Tsurgi (Manga)/Ken (Anime): Pale green XrosLoaderAkariManga.png|Angie Hinomoto (Manga)/Haruki (Anime): Peach XrosLoaderNoburo.png|Noboru: Brown XrosLoaderClock.png|Old Clock Shop Man: Black (w/ gold buttons) Digivice of Harmony Digivice Twilight Sparkle.png Digivice Applejack.png Digivice Rainbow Dash.png Digivice Pinkie Pie.png Digivice Rarity.png Digivice Fluttershy.png Digivice Spike.png Digivice Applebloom.png Digivice Sweetie Belle.png Digivice Scootaloo.png Digivice Sunset Shimmer.png Digivice Starlight Glimmer.png Digivice Mirage.png Digivice Trixie Lulamoon.png Digivice Sunburst.png Digivice Discord.png Digivice Thorax.png Digivice Ember.png Digivice Pharynx.png Digivice Delta Brony.png Digivice Twivine Sparkle.png Digivice Babs Seeds.png Digivice Gabby.png Digivice Pipsqueak.png Digivice Button Mash.png Digivice Rumble.png Digivice Diamond Tiara.png Digivice Silver Spoon.png Digivice Twist.png Digivice Snips.png Digivice Snails.png Digivice Sandbar.png Digivice Gallus.png Digivice Silverstream.png Digivice Smolder.png Digivice Ocellus.png Digivice Yona.png Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles Category:Objects Category:Angel Squads' item Category:Kyle's Item Category:Magical objects